Cigarettes and Chocolate Bars
by Nightmare-san
Summary: MATTxMELLO, LightxL, GevannixNear, NamikawaxMido. Matt comes back after 8 years abroad and Mello doesn't know if he can forgive the gamer for leaving him. YAOI Eventual Lemon DN series
1. First Day

Disclaimer: Death Note and all its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. As you can see, or not, these characters are all in what would appear to be a "Alternate Universe" world. I have put them there for my own amusement and, hopefully, yours. Enjoy.

Rated M for eventual kinky lemon and language.

--

Chapter 1 / First Day

--

_It was a nice day._

_The sun was shining brightly, it's rays, comforting and warm. A slight breeze rustled the trees and swept through the children's hair that were playing outside. _

_Two boys sat under an apple tree in the Wammy's House courtyard. One boy had fair blond hair, the other had messy reddish brown locks. The blond boy wore a simple black shirt and black pants and was eating a chocolate bar and reading a book. The brunette boy wore a black and white striped shirt and jeans, with orange goggles atop his head. He was playing a Gameboy SP._

_Matt, the brunette, quietly turned his Gameboy SP off and slipped the hand-held gaming system into his pocket. He leaned back against the tree and looked at the sky. Reaching into his other pocket, he took out a pack of cigarettes and slipped one into his mouth. Lighting it, he inhaled, then blew out a puff of smoke. Mello, the blond, glanced angrily at him but said nothing. Matt had just started smoking recently and despite Mello's warnings and lectures, the brunette would not quit. What a fool . . . _

"_Mello . . ." Matt murmured, turning his head to the blond slowly._

_Mello looked up from his book and to Matt. The brunette gamer looked weary and sad. His cigarette hung lazily at the side of his mouth._

_Mello bit into the milk chocolate Lindt bar L had given him and closed his book. "What's with the sad face?" he inquired in between thoughtful chocolate chews._

_Matt bit his lip and looked away. " . . ."_

"_Come on!" Mello laughed, punching him playfully in the arm and scooting closer to the brunette. Matt sighed and looked at the blond sadly._

"_Mello . . . I don't know how to tell you this . . . Please promise me- . . . Ah . . . Geez . . . Um . . ." Matt took the almost finished cigarette out of his mouth. " . . . I-I'm . . . I'm leaving . . ." And with that, he threw the cigarette to the ground._

_Never would Mello forget the look on Matt's face and the smell of his cigarette burning in the grass._

_**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP** _

Mello groaned angrily and opened his eyes. Glancing at the annoying object fittingly named as an alarm clock, he stared at the thing scathingly. It beeped on. Stupid thing. Sighing, he pressed SNOOZE, closed his eyes and again felt the wonderful warmness of sleep envelop him.

Drifting . . .

Floating . . .

"_-leaving . . . I'm sorry, Mello . . ."_

_The smell of that cigarette was really bothering Mello. _

"_What do you mean leaving!?"_

_**BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP**_

"FUCK!!" Mello roared, sitting up. Panting he hit the OFF button and laid back down. The voice in his dream kept playing over and over . . .

"_Mello . . . Please promise me- . . ."_

"Damn . . . Why do I keep having that dream . . .?" Mello groaned, slipping the black covers off and sitting up. He lazily slumped off the bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom.

Shivering as his bare feet hit the cold tile floor, he groggily stood in front on the mirror and glumly peered at himself.

"-sigh- Why do I always get up at 6:30am?"

Running a hand over the burn scar on his left eye, he turned to the bathtub. Turning on the water, he pressed the shower button and felt the hot water. Then, slipping off his PJ's and boxers, he climbed into the shower.

He relaxed as soon as he stepped in. Slipping under the flow of the soothing hot water, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

For a moment all he could hear was the sound of rushing water . . . the most relaxing sound . . . then . . .

"_Mello . . ."_

"Jesus-!" Mello's eyes snapped open. "Stop it!" He irritably hit himself on the head.

"This is stupid . . . I'm acting like an idiot." Mello muttered to himself, cupping his hands and filling them with water, then watching as the water slipped through his fingers.

Glancing at the shampoos and body washes on the ledge, he grabbed the Herbal Essences shampoo bottle and proceeded to wash his hair (during which he playfully moaned, "YES!" while lathering). Then he proceeded to wash his body, cleanse himself, and make himself smell good (which pretty much means he washed himself very good).

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped in around his waist. Grabbing another towel to dry his hair, he ventured back into his bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, he glanced at the alarm clock. 7:30am.

"And THAT is why I wake up at 6:30 . . ." he muttered, smiling.

Shrugging away the fact that he took long showers, he slipped off his towel and proceeded to dress himself. The usual leather montage. The process only took 15 minutes and he was out the door by 7:45am.

Walking down the sidewalk, he looked up at the sun. "Nice day . . ." Smirking, he kicked a can and proceeded to school. "Off to the final year of school!"

--

As soon as he stepped inside the school, he smelt it. That annoying smell. The smell of stern teachers, stupid goody-goods, gross cafeteria food, and plastic. These smells all combined made Mello want to hurl.

Grimacing, he looked around. All the stereotypical groups had already formed.

Groups of prissy girls were already huddled together, talking wildly (their dimwitted conversations usually consisted of a lot of "like"s, "Oh my gawd!"s and "totally"s) and admiring each other first day of school outfits. Bleh. Mello passed a group and loudly exclaimed, "Like, OMG!" and stuck his tongue out as they rolled their eyes and gave him the finger.

After passing by various groups (each one he passed, he did something), he finally found his group. L, Near, Light, and Mikami.

L, the genius detective, was wearing a black and white zip-up jacket with dark white-washed jeans. He looked strange not wearing his usual white shirt and baggy jeans, but he had abandoned them a long time ago. He had a wise air about him and you couldn't help enjoy his presence.

Near, the nearly emotionless boy genius (he had lightened up over the years), wore a white zip-up and blue jeans. He looked very small, but not smaller than usual. The boy had always worn white PJ's in Wammy's House, but had decided to wear normal clothes upon attending Middle School.

Light, the ever perfect godly genius, wore a white button-down shirt and red tie and black pants. He was the handsomest of the group and very smart.

Mikami, the pretty-boy genius, wore a simple navy t-shirt and blue jeans.

They all smiled as Mello approached, and he grimaced back.

"Greetings, Mihael." L greeted Mello.

"Hey, L. Hey, guys."

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Well, this school never changes, huh?" Light laughed as Mello leaned against the wall beside L.

"No, I'm pretty sure they sell cupcakes now." L stated, shifting the strawberry lollipop he was eating to the right side of his mouth.

"Wow, what a difference. Pretty soon they'll be selling whole cakes." Mello muttered sarcastically.

Now, to explain this strange group of misfits, we have to go back IN THE DAY. Or about 8 years.

Middle School. How innocent it was. And boring. Wammy's House children were told to start going to public school after Elementary School, even though they were already ready for University. "To get the school experience" they said. Whoever 'they' were. The only problem was that the children would always have perfect grades. If you really call that a problem. The 'normal' kids made fun of them at first, but as soon as they seen the uncaring emotionless faces, they stopped.

Anyway, Mello, L, and Near started Middle School as they were told. It was amusing for them. They were untouchable. Until they met Light Yagami and Teru Mikami. Two childhood friends like them that were geniuses. They all immediately clicked. And since then they were best friends and friendly rivals.

End of happy explanation.

-

"No surprise that we all got into the same Homeroom again . . ." Near commented, smirking and twirling his hair as he sat down in his desk.

"Not at all. And this year, I'll get a higher score than you on the SATs', Near!" Mello announced, slamming down his Math textbook. Near just chuckled to himself.

"I heard that there's a new kid that just transferred here . . ." Mikami announced, chewing on his pencil.

"Oh yeah? He's probably already been wedgied by Rester! Poor guy." Mello laughed, taking out a chocolate bar from his messenger bag and taking a bite. He kicked his legs up onto his desk and lounged back.

"Who says it's a guy? It might be a really hot girl!"

They all turned to see Matsuda standing a few feet away, a goofy smile spread on his face. They all smiled back, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Matsu, and you might _finally _get lucky!" Light exclaimed sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up. Matsuda's smile faltered and he sat down pouting.

Matsuda wasn't really part of their 'group', but they had all known him from Elementary School (Light and Mikami) and Middle School (Mello, L, and Near). So they were pretty friendly with him . . . kinda. He was pretty easy to make fun of.

The bells rang and everyone who wasn't in one, rushed to a desk. The goody-goods straightened up and perked their ears and the slackers put their feet up on their desks. A second later, the teacher walked in. He looked like a very sophisticated and put-together man. He wore a brand name suit and had long black hair. He immediately glided to the front of the class and stood behind the desk.

"Hello class." -the whole class answered "Hello."- "My name is Reiji Namikawa. You will call me Mr. Namikawa. Do NOT call me Reiji, Mr. Nami, R.W. or any other annoying nicknames you can think of. Simply call me Mr. Namikawa. I will be your Homeroom and Math teacher and will also supervise the Shoji Club. Any questions?" Mr. Namikawa looked around.

The class stayed silent.

"Fine. I'll start with attendance so I can learn your names and fac-" Mr. Namikawa was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sighing and frowning, he answered it.

"New studen, Mr. Namikawa. I'm sorry he's a bit late. He had to get signed up and all that." Principal Wedy informed. Students leaned forward to try and see the new student (all the while whistling at Mrs. Wedy), but could only see high hair.

"Well, it's a guy . . . Too bad for you, Matsuda." Aizawa snickered to the raven-haired man beside him trying to see.

"Tch . . . Cut your hair, Aizawa. You look like a stupid Chia pet or something . . ." Matsuda murmured back, slumping back into his seat and pouting.

"Well, come in then. I was just starting attendance." Mr. Namikawa muttered to the new student. The new kid muttered something back and proceeded to step inside. Mello didn't really care to see wat the new student looked like, and had already started to doodle on a piece of paper. The student stopped at the front of the class.

"Class, this is Mai-"

"Matt. I prefer to be called Matt if you don't mind, Mr. Namikawa."

"Fine . . ."

It took a few seconds for it to process (usually things like his clicked right away), but Mello's heart nearly stopped as he looked up into the face of his old smirking friend. And that old scent of the cigarette in the grass returned.

- -- -

-yawn- So ... This is the result of a boring Saturday night, chocolate (I really was eating a Lindt chocolate bar when I wrote that :D), giant freezies, and music ... A rewrite of CaCB. It's much better ... The other chapters will be up soon ... Along with new chapters as well. Hope you guys like ... -yawn-

Music: Randomness :D playlist (MUCC – Libra, Shiina Ringo – Honnou, The Smashing Pumpkins – The Everlasting Gaze, Cancer Bats – Pheumonia Hawk, Supercar – STROBOLIGHTS, the GazettE – Guren, An Cafe – Charry Saku Yuuki, An Cafe – Ryuusei Rocket, An Cafe – Escapism, An Cafe – Maple Gunman, An Cafe – Wagamama Koushinkyoku, Dir en Grey – Tsumi to Batsu, Dir en Grey – Marmalade Chainsaw, Kotani Kinya – Spicy Marmalade (LIVE), WaT – TOKIMEKI DooBeeDoo (:D), Alice Nine – Yami Ni Chiru Sakura, the GazettE – Zetsu, the GazettE – Silly God Disco, Miyavi – We Love You, Protest the Hero – Blindfolds Aside, Protest the Hero – Sequoia Throne, Gackt – Vanilla, Avenged Sevenfold – A Little Piece of Heaven, Mindless Self Indulgence – Animal, Mindless Self Indulgence – Lights Out, Mindless Self Indulgence – Get It Up, Mindless Self Indulgence – Never Wanted to Dance, Mindless Self Indulgence – Evening Wear, Mindless Self Indulgence – On it

All these songs are made of win. I suggest you check some of them out. :D


	2. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: Death Note and all its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. As you can see, or not, these characters are all in what would appear to be a "Alternate Universe" world. I have put them there for my own amusement and, hopefully, yours. Enjoy.

Rated M for eventual kinky lemon and language.

--

Chapter 2 / Meeting Again

--

"Class, this is Mai-"

"Matt. I prefer to be called Matt if you don't mind, Mr. Namikawa."

"Fine . . ."

As soon as it clicked, Mello looked up desperately. There his old friend stood, clothed in a black and white striped shirt, sleeveless tan zip-up with fur hood, and tight blue jeans. He had a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder. The brunette was already staring at him sadly. No one else could tell because of his goggles, but Mello knew that face so well. The blond stared back at him scathingly.

"You may sit down now, _Matt. _The seat in front of -" Mr. Namikawa pointed to Mello.

"It's Mello." Mello muttered, keeping his eyes on Matt.

"Oh yes. Mr.-" Mr. Namikawa looked down the class list. "Keehl. You don't use your real name either. None of the Wammy's House children do. Fortunately, I've heard about you from the other teachers. I will allow you to eat chocolate bars in class, but please do not eat too many." Mr. Namikawa exclaimed, frowning slightly.

". . ." Mello disrupted his stare at Matt to stare angrily at Mr. Namikawa.

"Anyway, Matt, you may sit down now." Mr. Namikawa muttered, returning Mello's stare for a moment before turning away.

Matt nodded and proceeded to his seat. By then Mello had returned his angry stare to the brunette gamer. Matt stopped abruptly in front of his seat and stood there quietly for a moment. Then he slowly turned Mello's way and smiled. Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out a white box and handed it to Mello. The blond narrowed his eyes and deepened his already evil glare.

"A box of Belgian chocolates I thought you'd like." Matt said, his voice slightly quivering. Obviously he could sense Mello's super stare, and it was only now beginning to bother him.

Mello nearly lost his composure. Half of him wanted to burst into tears (which would _NEVER, EVER _happen in front of all these people) and the other half wanted to beat the brunette to a bloody pulp (which sounded more like his image). He decided to swat the box away. Bad idea. Matt's grip had been weak and carefree and he hadn't expected Mello to hit the box . . . this resulted in the box falling to the floor and all the chocolate spilling out.

Several students gasped and a few picked up a chocolate off the floor hastily and ate them happily (5 second rule!). Mr. Namikawa was leaning against his desk at the front, his arms crossed and mouth turned into a deep frown. L, Light, Near and Mikami were all looking at each other and at Matt and Mello. Matt and Mello meanwhile, continued their quiet staring contest, both of their arms still outstretched. It was Mello that broke the silence.

"Long time no see. The gesture is nice, Matt . . . but . . . Stupid chocolate is _NOT _going to make up for the eight _FUCKING _years you were gone!" Mello snapped. Flipping Matt off, he stood up and walked very fast out of the classroom, Mr. Namikawa's warnings hitting deaf ears. Once he reached the hall, he broke into a run and didn't stop until he reached the school's front doors. He went outside and sat down on the concrete stairs.

"Well, that was stupid of me." he chuckled, looking up at the clear blue sky. "My emotions get the best of me again." He frowned and looked at his feet. "Stupid . . ."

--

For a moment, everything was still. The students were all looking at each other and at Mr. Namikawa (who was flushing a dark red). The remaining Belgian chocolates lay untouched and forgotten. Matt was staring quietly at the floor. He sighed and sat down after a few seconds and didn't say anything. Mr. Namikawa broke the silence.

"Well . . . Class . . . We should probably continue with attendance . . . But first, could someone please retrieve Mr. Keehl for me?" Mr. Namikawa asked, straightening his tie.

Everyone looked at each other, but said nothing.

"I will, Mr. Namikawa." L declared, standing up. "My name is L."

"Very well . . . Please return with Mello as soon as you can. Thank you." Mr. Namikawa nodded and checked L's name off the attendance list.

"Yes, sir." Bowing, L walked out of the classroom.

--

When L found Mello, the blond didn't even look over. He was lying in the grass beside the school stairs, gazing up at the sky thoughtfully and eating a Lindt chocolate bar he had found in his pocket.

"Mello." L addressed the blond delicately, sitting down beside him and pulling out a cherry lollipop for himself.

"L." Mello replied, biting a large chunk of chocolate.

"Nice out today . . ." L said, a melancholy smile playing on his lips.

"L, did you come to get me?" Mello asked, glancing at L for the first time.

"Yes."

". . . Did you come to lecture me too?"

"Bingo."

"Get it over with then." Mello sighed.

"Mello . . . You really have to learn how to control your feelings."

"Well, it's better than you, you barely how any emotion. And anyway, I could have beaten Matt to a bloody pulp. Did I? No. I controlled myself." Mello took a satisfying bite of his chocolate.

L ignored the emotionless comment and stared intently at Mello. "Well, I think you care too much about your beloved Matt to ever hurt him. Badly, that is."

Mello choked on he piece of chocolate that was going down his throat. After a few seconds of beating his chest and puttering, he swallowed. He looked over at L, blushing brightly.

"W-Well, Matt was my best friend. I-I don't l-like him anyway other than that." Mello said quickly.

"I didn't imply anything of the sort . . ." L said, smirking.

"Yeah . . . Well . . . What about you and Light!?" Mello yelped, standing up and towering over L.

L' face remained calm, but a slight blush lit his cheeks. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mihael. Lighto and I are merely friends also."

"Yeah right! Light is smart, handsome and cool, and you love him!" Mello sneered.

"Don't be immature. Sounds like you like him also."

"-What?! Not that stupid- Hey . . . wait . . . you just admitted it! You like Light!"

"Mello, I do think you are hearing things. You should get your hearing checked." L said calmly, standing up. He and Mello stared at each other for a moment before L started to walk towards the doors.

"You should feel sorry. Matt was just standing there, looking like he was about to cry. And that beautiful Belgian chocolate lay forgotten and uneaten on the dirty floor." L exclaimed over his shoulder. He stopped at the edge of the stairs and looked back at Mello.

"-! Argh, yeah right. Matt would never cry." the blond objected, throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't say he did. He _looked _like he was going to. Still . . . He was very sad."

"Tch. Whatever. Just shut up, Light-lover." Mello snapped, walking up beside L.

"Mello, what was your IQ again? I seem to remember someone smarter . . . Someone who didn't spit back childish comebacks."

"-What the hell are you talking about!?"

They argued all the way back to the classroom.

--

:D COMPLETE!! This chapter was, of course, shorter ... Not much to change ... But whatever ... Hope you guys like ... New chapters coming soon!

Music: Randomness :D playlist (same as chapter 1)


	3. Argument

Disclaimer: Death Note and all its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takehi Obata. As you can see, or not, these characters are all in what would appear to be a "Alternate Universe" world. I have put them there for my own amusement and, hopefully, yours. Enjoy.

Rated M for eventual kinky lemon and language.

--

Chapter 3 / Argument

--

When Mello and L returned to class, they were met with mixed stares. Confused (¾ of the class), hurt (Matt), amused (¼ of the class), sympathetic (Light, Near, and Mikami) and angry (Mr. Namikawa). Mello returned each and every stare with scathing heat before returning to his seat.

"Thank you for deciding to come back to class, Mr. Keehl. Run out of my class again, though, and you will receive detention. And Mr. Lawliet, thank you for retrieving him. Now . . . Back to class. First I will review your schedules . . ."

--

_**RIIIIIIINNNGGGG**_

"Thank Lord Kira it's Break!" Light exclaimed, stretching his arms and yawning. He dug into his backpack, pulled out a blueberry muffin and proceeded to eat it happily.

Mello, L, Light, and Mikami walked down the hall heading to the Lobby, each getting out a Break snack of their own. Mello miserably chewed on his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, I thought Mr. Namikawa was never gonna shut up about our classes. Like we don't know what we're going to learn in Math . . ." Mikami sighed, glancing at Light. He pulled a granola bar out of his backpack and proceeded to eat it.

"Mr. Namikawa is kind of annoying, but he seems like a good teacher." Light laughed, putting a friendly arm around Miami's neck. Mikami blushed and L turned away.

"Anyway, I think we all have somewhere to go . . ." L muttered, biting irritably a his thumb and losing interest in his box of strawberry pocky.

"Yes . . . I have to go find Gevanni . . . I haven't talked to him in awhile . . ." Near announced, blushing. He inched away.

"You and Gevanni should just confess to each other!" Mello yelled halfheartedly after the silver-haired boy. Near simply waved his hand in the hair and disappeared into the crowd.

There was a moment of silence as Light, L, and Mikami looked at each other then at Mello, coming quickly to a quiet understanding.

"Um . . . L, you and I have to report as Class Reps, remember? Let's go!" Light grabbed L's hand and dragged the raven-haired detective to the office. Mikami stared, gaping, at Light and L's fleeting backs and then realizing he was alone with the blond, looked at Mello nervously.

"Um, I have to . . . go . . ." he stuttered and ran off.

_'What the hell? Why did they all run off?' _Mello sighed and ate the last of his chocolate bar. _'Well . . . Maybe . . . I'll go look for Matt . . .' _

--

Mello found Matt right where he expected to find him. On the cafeteria stairs. The stairs leading into the cafeteria were a popular place to hang out. Groups of friends sat on the long steps, some sitting in the alcoves lining the stairs. Matt sat right on the last step playing his DS.

Mello approached the brunette gamer quietly. He heard him mutter "Objection, motherfucker . . ." and almost burst out laughing as the brunette shook his head irritably and stomped his foot. Then suddenly , Matt raised his fist in victory. A memory came rushing back to Mello.

_A blond haired boy and a brunette haired boy sat under a tree. One held a box of Belgian chocolates and a book, the other a Gameboy. The sound of chocolates being taken out of their paper holders filled the quiet summer air. The clicks of a Gameboy's buttons joined the crinkling paper. _

_Mello looked over just as Matt raised his fist in victory._

"_What was that about?" the blond inquired, delicately eating a starfish-shaped chocolate._

"_Heh, I beat the Elite Four!" Matt exclaimed, smiling brightly. _

Mello smiled at the memory. Matt had been so happy . . . and if Mello remembered correctly, the gamer had proceeded to hug and kiss the blond lovingly. The two had laughed innocently at the time but now Mello blushed at the thought.

"Matt . . .?" Mello addressed Matt, snapping out of it.

Matt immediately turned around at the sound of Mello's voice.

"Mello . . ." Matt stared at Mello cautiously, as if the blond was going to attack him.

Mello furrowed his eyebrows into a frown, angry that Matt was looking at him so . . . so . . . so different.

_'I suppose that's my fault . . . I did kinda freak out on him . . .' _Mello bit his lip and glanced at Matt again. He was still looking at him cautiously. Mello twitched. That look really pissed him off. '_Wait . . . It's not my fault! It's Matts fault for leaving me! He left ME!!'_

"What's your problem, Game-Geek?" Mello snapped. "What's with the weird look? Oh, and why the hell are you here, anyway? You've been gone for 8 years! Why didn't you just stay wherever the hell you were?! Huh? Why are you here?!" Mello paused and looked at Matt. The brunette was just gaping at him. "WHAT THE FUCK?! **ANSWER ME!!**"

Everyone on the stairs had turned to the two boys and everything was quiet as Matt and Mello stared at each other.

"Mello . . ." Matt stared wide-eyed at him, as his goggles started to fog.

"'Mello . . .'? Jesus, is that all you can say? You _STUPID _idiot!" Mello shouted, dramatically swinging his arms in the air. His vision was getting blurry.

Suddenly, Matt stood up. The crowd gasped.

"Look, Mello . . . What the _FUCK _do you want me to say?! You think I left because I wanted to?! Do you think I _WANTED TO _leave you?! You were my best friend! So stop being a dick and act like it! _JESUS!_" Matt shouted even louder than Mello.

For a moment, the two boys stood huffing at each other. The crowd on the stairs was completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

The silence was broken by Matt. He flipped Mello off and walked away, up the stairs and into the Lobby. Everyone held their breath until Matt was out of sight. Then the whole staircase burst into chatter.

"Holy fuck! I thought they were going to kill each other!"

"Holy shet, did you see that?"

"That blond guy is pretty hot . . . 'cept for that scar . . ."

"Oh, you're a freshman, eh? That's Mello. He's a total pimp. Ha ha."

"That guy with the goggles is new, right? I wonder how Mello knew him . . ."

"I dunno, but he's pretty cool. Pretty hot, too."

Mello stood still, paralyzed, rooted to the spot. His body wouldn't move. He couldn't hear anything. His eyes hurt. His stomach felt queasy. Worst of all, his heart ached. It felt like it had stopped.

It wasn't until the bell ran and everyone rushed back to class, that Mello returned to his senses.

Weakly, he turned around and walked up the stairs and to Social Studies class.

--

As soon as he entered the class, he was approached by L, Light, Near, and Mikami.

"Mello! There you are!" Light exclaimed, grabbing Mello and pulling him over to a desk. Lowering his voice, he and the others crowded around the blond. "We heard about the argument you had with Matt on the stairs. Are you okay?"

Mello looked up at the worried faces of his friends and smiled.

"Thanks for caring guys, but I'm fine . . ."

"Are you sure?" L pressed.

"Yup. I feel as though my heart is going to break but other than that, I'm fine."

"Mello . . ."

Mello twitched. "Please, guys, just leave me alone and I'll be fine."

They all looked at each other. "Fine . . ." they sighed in unison and went to their own desks.

Mello sighed and slumped down in his chair. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. He greeted by the sight of his favorite teacher.

"Mr. Mido!" A smile spreed across his face. "What are doing here?"

Shingo Mido smiled back at him. "Hello, Mello. I'm a Teacher's Aid for Mr. Namikawa's class now! I know, bit different from my previous job as the Social Studies teacher, but I like it! The new Social Studies teacher is nice though."

"Can't be better than you, Mido. What's his name?"

"Ha ha! Thanks! The new teacher's name is-"

Mido was interrupted by the opening of the classroom door. A raven-haired man marched inside and to the front of the class. He smiled nervously at them.

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Penber, the new Social Studies teacher."

The class replied with "Hello, Mr. Penber." and he smiled confidently and nodded.

"Now then, I will review the course plans. First of all-"

"I'll see you later, Mello." Mido whispered, waving to Mello and returning to the back of the classroom.

Through the rest of the class, Mello was in a better mood than he had been when he entered and was pretty grateful for his friends.

--

The Bus Bell rang and everyone rushed out of the school, glad to be free. Mello simply walked, as people rushed past him and onto their buses.

_'I just have to walk home . . . What's the hurry?'_

"Mello!"

Mello automatically turned around and saw Mikami running towards him. As soon as he had caught up, he immediately tried to tell Mello something. "Badeef pratigedsa tthighjyt." he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Mello laughed, cracking a smile.

"Band. Practice. Tonight."

"7:00pm. At Johnny's. You better be there." Mikami smirked.

"I'm ready to fucking scream my lungs out! You bet I'll be there!" Mello sneered.

"'k, good. See you there!" Ai smiled, giving him a thumbs up and then ran to Light's side.

Mello watched him talk to Light for a moment then say goodbye as he headed for his bus. He smirked, thought of L, and proceeded down the side walk.

Walking home, he couldn't wait for band practice. He was ready to go crazy.

--

So... -yawn- if anyone wanted to know the teachers and their couplings ...

Principal – Wedy (Married to Aiber)

Vice-Principal – Aiber (Married to Wedy)

Homeroom – 12A – Mr. Namikawa

Math – Mr. Reiji Namikawa (Dating Mido X3)

Social Studies – Raye Penber

Science – Masahiko Kida

Art – Arayoshi Hatori (XD Yeah.)

English/Language Arts – Mr. Steeves (OC. Well, actually ... He's my LA and SS teacher in real life. Also favorite teacher EVER X3)

Physical Education/Gym – Aiber (I know, XD it's weird)

T.A. - Shingo Mido (Dating Namikawa X3)

Shoji Club Supervisor – Mr. Namikawa

Fencing Club – Shingo Mido

Kendo Club – Kyosuke Higuchi (XD Oh fuck yeah)

As you may have noticed, there's a lot of Yotsuba guys as teachers (although I only put the ones I liked in). So yeah ... Cool, right? And if you don't remember which Yotsuba guy is which, go look them up in your Death Note 13: How to Read and if you don't have that then Vol.5 will do. If you don't have Vol.5 ... Then you're a loser XD Oh and that bitch on the cafeteria stairs that said Mello's scar was not hot – she's dead. XD

Music: Randomness :D playlist (MUCC – Libra, Shiina Ringo – Honnou, The Smashing Pumpkins – The Everlasting Gaze, Cancer Bats – Pheumonia Hawk, Supercar – STROBOLIGHTS, the GazettE – Guren, An Cafe – Charry Saku Yuuki, An Cafe – Ryuusei Rocket, An Cafe – Escapism, An Cafe – Maple Gunman, An Cafe – Wagamama Koushinkyoku, Dir en Grey – Tsumi to Batsu, Dir en Grey – Marmalade Chainsaw, Kotani Kinya – Spicy Marmalade (LIVE), WaT – TOKIMEKI DooBeeDoo (:D), Alice Nine – Yami Ni Chiru Sakura, the GazettE – Zetsu, the GazettE – Silly God Disco, Miyavi – We Love You, Protest the Hero – Blindfolds Aside, Protest the Hero – Sequoia Throne, Gackt – Vanilla, Mindless Self Indulgence – Lights Out, Mindless Self Indulgence – Get It Up, Mindless Self Indulgence – Never Wanted to Dance, Mindless Self Indulgence – Evening Wear, Mindless Self Indulgence – Due, Mindless Self Indulgence – On it, Mindless Self Indulgence – Revenge), Mindless Self Indulgence Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy album, Out of Your Mouth Draghdad album


End file.
